Hidden Tears
by ShivaVixen
Summary: When you hold back your tears, and don't left them fall, you forget how to cry . . .


**Hidden Tears**

He stared at the old man in front of him, the one he'd once considered a father like figure, no one could replace the father he had lost. Or the mother. He can see the slight hurt in the man's eyes as he states his plans, and for a second his heart hurts, and his eyes feel like they're watering, but not for long, as he quickly summons the dead. He knows he's hurting the man even more, bringing his mentors out against him, but he can't show it.

_What's your name, child? _

_A pale skinned boy with gold eyes backed away from the man who his sensei had been arguing with, over something. He knows the man is bad, just like he knows his sensei is good, and safe. _

_You'd be able to kill more with a summon, and you can get more power by training like this . . . _

_The boy knows he shouldn't listen, should tell his sensei about how the man is training him, pushing him to the point he passes out from chakra exhaustion. But he's offering things the boy couldn't get from his sensei, Kinjutsu, knowledge about summoning contracts and snakes . . . How to get stronger. _

_Don't cry you weak brat, finishing the exercise!_

_Slowly he loses the ability to cry, he doesn't cry when he's in pain anymore, or thinking about his parents . . . he can't or the man will beat him. He's too scared to tell his sensei now, and he can't hide behind him. He might hate him for going to the man as well for training, and he couldn't bear it if his sensei did. _

_Power is the only thing that matters, not this village, as Hokage, you'd have unlimited supply. There are no precious people, just tools you can use then lose, boy._

_He believes the man completely now, his Sensei is standing there, behind him as he puts flowers on their graves again. _

_"You aren't crying anymore, why?" _

_"I don't want to be weak." Is the reply. He sees his sensei look sadly at him. It's not pity, but love, but the boy can't tell. _

_"It takes more courage to cry when you should, then to not cry at all." But the words are too late, the boy, now a young man wants to say. Two tears fall. But that's it. _

_Those weaker than you are pawns to be used, jutsu is all that matters._

_He used to gag when he cut open a body, now he looks at one without remorse. He wonders how much he's fallen, He knows he shouldn't be doing this, to an extent but the other man says he'll keep the Hokage from finding out. _

_"What have you done?" The pain in the now old man's eyes almost breaks his heart, and as he glances around the room as well, he wants to break down crying at what a monster he's become. But he can't, he can only admit he was searching for a way to be immortal, find some form of truth in the world . . . as he speaks he feels colder than ice. He expected him to arrest him on sight, but his sensei instead tells him to get out of kohona, and fate worse than death, because he has to leave his parents behind, he can't visit their graves anymore._

_He runs, but his former friend comes to stop him, he wants him back, even after all he's done. 'I'll make it hurt so bad he'll hate me, and leave me alone, he won't get hurt because I'm a monster . . . she won't get near me either'. He thinks as he defeats his friend. He later tears up as he desires to run back begging forgiveness, but he gets another offer that he takes. _

_I can help you, give you a place to hide._

_The new place is another one for monsters like him, so far fallen they can't find the light. He recognizes Kakuzu, mildly surprised he's alive still. There are only the four of them, not counting the leader and his right hand woman . . . or the boy the leader is helping fix up. Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsui and him still have to recruit others. Eventually, when all eight are together, he feels sick inside. All of them broken, the new comer, an Uchiha who says he killed his clan, has such lifeless eyes. _

_You are a danger to our organization_

_The man tries to take the boys body, but sees instead something more distressing, the truth behind the lifeless eyes. The leader and the man/boy that he controls, or controls him find out. In an attempt to escape, or at least mess with them, He tries taking the boys body, and sees his identity, before he succumbs to the mangekyo of the soul hiding in the boy's body. He looses, and as his memories are altered, he finally cries, for he realizes none of them had been too far gone, they were stolen away. _

_He runs later, knowing his memories are altered someway, but unable to fix them for now. _

The man pulls back, arms useless, and stares at the dead body of the man he once thought was the strongest. Had he been an Uchiha, like the prize he's after, the mangekyo would've activated. Before he runs away, leaving the body to be found, he kneels next to his former sensei, and sheds two tears.

He wants to cry and run to his teammates occasionally, begging forgiveness, but he can't.

He wants to let his heart bleed as he watches the boy he's stolen away, the key to saving the others, other than killing them, turns colder and colder.

He wants to regret, but it's too late for regrets. He has one last thing to see through, and he'll cry later, when he redeems himself enough for at least purgatory, and finally lets the hidden tears flow.

**

* * *

Well, incase you couldn't tell, that was Orochimaru, I've decided to do a hidden for each Akatsuki member. I've already done Itachi and Tobi (Hidden Truth and Hidden Identity, respectively) I may add Madara in later, but we'll see. To dispel any confusion: when the words 'I can give you a place to stay' show up, it's Pain talking: Before it was Danzou.**


End file.
